


Time For A Change

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fun, M/M, New year fun, bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: January Discord Challenge Drabble for : Time for a change.I was super creative with the title of the Drabble too hahah. :)





	Time For A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the hosts of this Drabble challenge and all the great guys on the discord channel.

“But that’s what it’s about Ron. New year is about growth. New starts and beginnings.”

Ron groaned. “Mate, tell me you don’t believe this?”

Harry shrugged. “New beginnings sounds good, don’t you think?”

His friends smiled, love in their eyes but Harry knew they were worried. He still struggled.

“I’m fine guys, honestly,” he added as it started to rain, pattering into the courtyard as they sat in the big windowsill looking out.

This courtyard was walled with a covered walkway. Windows without glass staring inside to the paved square and out to the mountains beyond.

Harry watched as Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle lumbered out. Malfoy holding a book over his head to avoid his perfect hair getting wet. Harry couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. Even when he tried to hide it.

Hermione looked up when Harry laughed. Blaise has just stolen the book and was walking regally towards the middle of the now wet courtyard.

“Go lecture them,” Ron scoffed before nudging Harry to share a grin. Hermione cuffed him around the ear and was about to go into full lecture mode as Ron slung his arm around her and kissed her head. “Sorry, ‘mione but can you imagine Slytherins believing in new beginnings?”

“New beginnings, sounds good,” Harry said instead as he jumped out through the opening. His feet splashed, getting the Slytherins attention as he walked straight for Malfoy. The boy looked at him, then to either side for help as Blaise edged in front.

Harry paused long enough to flash him a smile and a wink and with a laugh the Italian boy moved aside.

Malfoy spluttered, half turning to Blaise but Harry slipped under Goyle’s meaty arm and popped up in front of him.

His eyes widened as he took in Potter and he opened his mouth but Harry slid his hands onto Malfoy’s cheeks and connected their lips.

He pulled back, rain dripping over both of them. “I thought it was time for a change,” he laughed.

“Potter! You fucking moron! It’s one thing in the Astronomy tower at 3am but quite another in the middle of the courtyard!”

Harry loved how Draco managed to be haughty even when he was fuming like a kitten, his fur all standing on end.

Harry just shrugged before pulling him down for another kiss, delighting in Ron’s spluttering and Hermione’s girlish delight.


End file.
